1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locating systems and more particularly pertains to a new child locating system for detecting if a person, such as a child, is outside of a predetermined radius from a receiving point and for determining the longitudinal and latitudinal position of such person by using global positioning satellites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locating systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, locating systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,689; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,825; U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,932; U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,800; U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,011 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,318.